


Nightmare's Be Gone

by Eldas_Ruined_Soul



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Through the Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldas_Ruined_Soul/pseuds/Eldas_Ruined_Soul
Summary: He’s young but he feels like he’s lived through 5 lifetime’s already. Only 16 and been through more danger than one could imagine. After the successful battle on the moon he’s been reminiscing over his accomplishments more. At the age of only 16 he’s faced Asura, he’s survived a demon sword, and has collected over 200 kishin souls -including 1 witch, and 1 weird magical cat soul. Honestly those don’t compare to his biggest goal which he’s accomplished which would be being a Death Scythe. The Last Death Scythe, in fact.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...I am addicted to Soul Eater and SoMa.

He’s 11 when he finds out he’s a weapon. For 6 years he’s been looking for opportunities to help rid himself of his ties to his parent’s. They don’t care much about him, so he figure’s why not leave. He never wanted to look more into death until now, but he decides maybe he could find some way to stop being a freak. 

 

He’s 12 when he hears about Death Academy. He hasn’t told anyone about how he can turn into a lifesize tool that could kill anyone in a split second if used properly. So he does his research. He’s never been one to look deep into things, but if he want’s to leave, he’ll do all he can. He reads about demon weapons using their powers for good, good souls and bad souls that can be eaten, and a Death God who goes by the name of Lord Death. It sounds like some sort of freak show. Well white hair, red eyes, and sharp jagged teeth weren’t exactly normal either. He decides he wants to go, maybe it could be his last opportunity to fit in. By the time night came in the Evan’s home that night all that was left was a note, a stolen motorcycle, and the ghost of a boy. He has a new goal now, he wants to be a Death Scythe.

 

He finally arrives a week later. Nevada is very different from Connecticut. It’s hotter than hell but he feels relaxed here. He feels this is  _ meant to be _ . He settles in a motel just down the street from the school before taking the courage to start his new life.

 

He’s 13 now and just hitting his pubescent and  _ cool  _ years. He has a partner now. She’s a walking green eyed, pigtailed bookworm. And she claims she wants to be a 3 star scythe  _ meister- just like Mama.  _ Maybe that’s one of the reason’s they partnered up. They both had big goals. For themselves. For the future. He doesn’t think he chose her because she has no music knowledge whatsoever. He simply has the tiniest bit of admiration for her. He likes that she knows what she wants and fights for it. Even if there are a few of those damn Maka-Chops along the way. And most of all they trust each other. He’s never gonna let go of his partner.  _ His partner _ \- the only person that’s only ever seen the real him.

 

He’s 14 and madness is brewing in his veins, but he has a good reason for it. A weapon always protects their meister. He wanted-  _ no had to protect her.  _ He kinda liked her. Well more like, really liked her. He doesn’t want to jump to conclusions and say it’s love. She’s crying and now he’s starting to realize that his actions don’t just affect him, but her as well. They’ve been through everything together, but this is only the beginning. The world around them seem heavier. The Kishin’s been resurrected after all. The odds are against them, but at least they have each other.

 

He’s finally 15 now and grown a little out of his cool phase. The Kishin is still out there somewhere. Demons, pianos, and wicked smiles seem to haunt his dreams lately. He’s growing more powerful and strong with each soul he eats. He’s getting closer and he can feel it.  _ Almost a Death Scythe.  _ He repeats it in his mind. Nevertheless feelings for his meister are also growing too. He hasn’t had much experience with  _ love- thanks to Mommy and Daddy dearest _ , but he knows it’s there for her. If only he was man enough to tell her. This one-sided love is bringing his memory back to the days with the Evans wallowing in self-doubt. But they have a Kishin to beat. And he’ll follow her to the ends of the Earth. 

 

He’s young but he feels like he’s lived through 5 lifetime’s already. Only 16 and been through more danger than one could imagine. After the successful battle on the moon he’s been reminiscing over his accomplishments more. At the age of only 16 he’s faced Asura, he’s survived a demon sword, and has collected over 200 kishin souls  _ -including 1 witch, and 1 weird magical cat soul.  _ Honestly those don’t compare to his biggest goal which he’s accomplished which would be being a Death Scythe. The Last Death Scythe, in fact. The coolest Demon Scythe in the history of scythes. He has Maka to thank for that.  _ If it wasn’t for her he wouldn’t know where'd he be,  _ he thinks one day _.  _ He know’s he’s definitely in love now. He looks forward to the future and he can imagine Maka being apart of all of it.

 

He’s going to tell her soon. He just has to find the right way to do it, and soon. He want’s to wipe away all the doubts from her mind and replace them with promises.

 

He’s 17 and he’d never imagine doing this. Just looking at her pale lifeless form makes him want to release the madness whirling inside him, vomit, and cry all at the same time. He’s Soul Eater Evans, aged 17 and he’s carrying his dead meister in his arms. He can’t take it. The world is suffocating around him. His world -no, _ his Maka, three star meister _ is lying in his arms with a spear in her chest. He wanted to drag that demon kishin to hell. He wanted that damn kishin to suffer the same agony that he’s feeling right now, the agony that will live in his heart forever.  _ She couldn’t go down like this, she’s determined, pig-headed, strong, and the most stubborn woman on the planet. She couldn’t go down like this.  _ These words echo throughout his mind:  _ I never got to tell her -never got to tell her -never told her -Maka’s dead. _

 

He looks up and sees the faces of horror and sympathy. His friend’s faces. Him and Maka’s friends faces. He looks down and she is the last face he sees before he’s swallowed by black. He’s being swallowed in the never ending pit of a thick black ocean.

 

His sweating body plunges upward as his eyes shoot open faster than a bullet. Wet puddles are dripping to his face as he regains his surroundings. He’s in a bed - _ his bed. No, not just his _ - _ his and Maka’s _ . He slowly looks over and finally relaxes his shoulders as he sees the sleeping figure beneath blankets beside him.  _ Maka’s not dead. Maka’s not dead. Maka is alive...and here with me. _ His memories are flooding back. He’s 23 and married to the most beautiful, stubborn, talented, meister on the planet. He finally lays back into bed on his side. He curls up against Maka’s back and wraps his arms tightly around her, but he’s careful not to wake her as he breathes out with a sense of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Might be a couple days before I get my next story out. As you can tell I'm more of a 'one shot' kind of writer. I'm trying. I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
